Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be
"The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" is the first episode of season seven of the zombie survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the eighty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Gregory Nicotero with a script written by Scott M. Gimple. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, October 23rd, 2016 at 9:00 pm. Picking up where the controversial season six finale left off, we learn who was on the receiving end of Negan's beloved Lucille while Negan continues to assert his dominance and authority over the remaining captured survivors. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Also starring Co-Stars Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Avi Youabian - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Jolly Dale - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Paul Gadd - Producer * Heather Bellson - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Supervising producer * Channing Powell - Supervising producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Christina Perez - Associate producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Associate producer * Alex Coley Brown - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be", "The Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be", "WD: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be", and "TWD: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Associate producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. *The episode title is a callback to the episode "TS-19" where Edwin Jenner uttered the quote to Rick Grimes when Rick exclaimed that he was grateful to Jenner for reluctantly opening the doors of the CDC. With eight words, it is also the longest episode title thus far. *Glenn is the first season one character to be killed off since Andrea who died in "Welcome to the Tombs" from season three. This leaves Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes, Carol Peletier, Daryl Dixon and Morgan Jones as the only remaining survivors from the first season. * This episode marks the final appearance of Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee. Allusions * Body count * Abraham Ford - Bludgeoned to death with Lucille by Negan. * Glenn Rhee - Bludgeoned to death with Lucille by Negan. Quotes * Rick Grimes: I'm going to kill you. Not today, not tomorrow but I'm going to kill you. * Abraham Ford: Suck my nuts. * Glenn Rhee: Maggie.. I'll find you. * Negan: Today was a productive damn day. Now, I hope for all your sake that you get it now. That you understand how things work. Things have changed. Whatever you had going for you, that is over now. Welcome to a brand new beginning, you sorry shits. See also External Links * * * * * * * * References ---- Category:Simon/Appearances Category:Judith Grimes/Appearances